


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°49 : « Mustafar »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le dénouement du duel spectaculaire sur Mustafar avait eu des conséquences sur ses deux protagonistes.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°49 : « Mustafar »

**Author's Note:**

> Si les feels d'Anakin ne vous avaient pas encore achevés, alors probablement que ceux d'Obi-Wan devraient proprement terminer le travail.

Les flammes. Les hurlements. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, malgré la grimace qui déformait ses traits.

Obi-Wan se força à regarder Anakin se consumer, à constater l'étendue catastrophique de ses erreurs de jugement et, surtout, de pédagogie.

C'était monstrueux, la façon qu'avaient les flammes de lécher la chair déjà meurtrie de son ancien Padawan – et c'était _lui-même_ , Kenobi, qui avait infligé les premières blessures.

Cela l'était encore plus, monstrueux, de l'entendre exprimer sa douleur, tellement atroce qu'elle le privait du verbal.

C'était ainsi qu'Obi-Wan se punissait. Il ne méritait pas de s'épargner la souffrance et le chagrin, pas alors que son incompétence en tant que Maître, en tant que guide, avait conduit à une telle catastrophe, aussi bien humaine – Anakin, sa famille – que galactique – le retour des Sith au pouvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY. Tournée générale de feels, il semblerait... TT.TT


End file.
